Chemistry
by paigelindsey97
Summary: Emma Swan dislikes hands-on activities with a passion. That's why she is relieved she has a substitute when she walks into class, though the substitute by the name of Regina Mills may be more than Emma bargained for.
1. Chemistry

**This is for the ever wonderful ElenLukas for helping me and complimenting me on my other story.**

**Disclaimer: These character are unfortunately not mine, but maybe one day!**

Emma Swan is not one for hands-on activities. She is a girl who likes to sit in the sidelines and watch how things play out.

That's why she dislikes chemistry with a great passion. In chemistry, one must, in order to pass the class, take part in an experiment, meaning a person is, for the lack of a better word, forced to participate if one wants to graduate.

With this dread in mind, Emma drags her feet to her chemistry class, hoping to delay the horror of working in front of others just for a bit. Her friend, Ruby, walks up beside her and laughs.

"You know, Emma, Graham told me we have a substitute for chemistry. He also said she was very attractive" Ruby states with a wink.

Ruby has known about Emma's attraction to women before Emma even knew. Since they are best friends, they should, and do, know everything about one another. Even some things they do not know about themselves.

Ruby's words put a pep in Emma's step as she heard the news. She was not only happy that there was an attractive substitute, which is a huge plus, but she was also happy that her teacher was not there. When there are substitutes in chemistry, you can only do paperwork since the substitute is not trained in the field of chemistry or experimentation.

"Hey Rubes, today is a beautiful day! No experiments AND an attractive sub! I think today is the best day ever!" Emma exclaims as she walks into the room.

Ruby and Emma take their seats next to each other and wait for class to begin. Ruby begins talking about some boy in her last period class, but Emma is distracted by the beauty that must be their substitute.

Her legs are only covered by thin black tights and her figure is outlined perfectly by the well-fitting grey dress she is wearing. All of that is distracting enough, but it is also highlighted by her lab coat and safety glasses. She looks like a chemistry goddess.

Wait. Lab coat and safety glasses?

"Ruby, why is she wearing that?"

"What? The dress? Well, I'm assuming it's because she is a woman and she wants to flaunt it!" Ruby replies.

Emma shoves her face in her hands. "No Rubes, the glasses and coat. Substitutes aren't certified to do experiments in class!"

"Well, it looks like this one is!" Ruby remarks.

The bell rings, marking the beginning of class.

"Hello class. I am Miss Mills, your substitute for the day. Dr. Hopper could not be here today due to family issues, so I am filling in. I will take roll and we will begin class." The substitute states.

Emma hardly pays attention because she is too busy being distracted by the beauty of the substitute and worrying about the experiment they are doing in class.

After everyone had been called, Miss Mills walks around the classroom explaining what will happen in class.

"Since Dr. Hopper is out today and is missing an important experiment with you, I have been assigned to teach you the experiment and mark you on your abilities to do it properly." Miss Mills explains.

_Great_, Emma thinks. _I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of the very attractive substitute. That will definitely impress her._ Emma sarcastically argues in her mind.

"Each of you will be graded on your performance of the experiment and knowledge of the outcomes. Are there any questions?" Miss Mills added.

Emma looked a Ruby with a worried look, mouthing the words "kill me now".

Apparently Miss Mills noticed and she gave them a hard stare.

"Miss…" She looks down at her class list "Swan, is it? Since you do not think that my instructions are important enough for your conversation, you will be the first one after I explain what will be happening."

Emma looks at her with a wide expression. "But, I wasn't saying anything!" Emma tried to explain.

"That is a weak excuse Miss Swan, even for someone as adolescent as you." She replies.

Emma groans, thinking of how unfair the treatment is, even though she _did_ mouth the words to Ruby. Now she has to be the first one to make a fool of herself. This great day is taking a turn for the bad.

"Now class, before I was rudely interrupted by Miss Swan", she glances over at Emma, "I was going to explain the experiment. You will demonstrate the flame test by taking certain solutions and putting them in the cooler part of the flame and explaining to me the color of each solution. No color is the same, though they may look alike." Miss Mills explains.

The class gives noises of acknowledgement and Miss Mills continues.

"I will be walking around to each student and giving them two solutions. You may practice at first, but you must be prepared to tell me the color of the solutions you have when I come around to you. Do you understand?" Miss Mills asks.

The class nods and they prepare their lab tables for the experiment.

Emma walks over to the lab table she shares with Ruby and sets up. "You know, I'm willing to bet that she will give me two of the hardest solutions just for spite." Emma says as she ducks under the table into the cabinet to grab the burner for the lab.

"What was that Miss Swan?" the voice of Miss Mills speaks up as Emma jumps back from the table, bumping her head in the process.

"Um… nothing Miss Mills. I was just saying how much I liked your teaching." Emma says while rubbing her now sore head.

"I'm flattered." Miss Mills replied in a monotone voice as she walks away to help the other groups.

"That was the lamest excuse I have ever heard from you Emma!" Ruby exclaims.

Emma rolls her eyes and lights the burner. "Well I didn't have much time to think of a reply! Plus, I thought a compliment would soften her up. I guess not."

Miss Mills carried two solutions up to Emma and waits for her to begin.

"I thought I would have time to practice!" Emma exclaims.

"Well Miss Swan, that statement was true for the rest of the class. They will have time to practice while I watch your experiment." Miss Mills explains.

Emma sighs, deciding not to argue and eyes the solutions. She reaches for the first bottle and notices her hands are shaking. She doesn't know if it is from the nervousness from being around the very attractive Miss Mills, or from doing a hands-on activity.

_I can think of a hands-on activity I'd rather be doing right now. _Emma thinks as she eyes Miss Mills' body.

Miss Mills doesn't seem to notice and acknowledges her to move on.

Emma takes the first solution, labeled "Copper" and sticks it in the light blue flame. A bright green appears in the flame and Emma looks up astonished.

"It's green! It's so pretty!"

"Yes, Miss Swan, as green as your eyes." Miss Mills replies.

_Where did that come from? _Emma thinks. _Does she like me the way I like her? She can't, she seems too stingy. _Emma resolves.

Emma grabs the next solution labeled "Potassium" and sticks it in the flame.

"It's lilac! Do they make lilac candles that burn that color! I want one!" Emma exclaims, shaking with happiness since she had finished her experiment.

"Miss Swan, see me after class." Miss Mills says, with no apparent expression on her face as she walks away to examine her next victim.

Emma looks at Ruby. "Was it something I said? I got the colors correct, right?" Emma frantically asks.

Ruby just shrugs and continues practicing with her solutions.

The rest of the class goes by excruciatingly slow and Emma fills the time by fantasizing different outcomes with Miss Mills. The bell finally rings and Emma realizes her palms became very sweaty as she makes her way over to the desk Miss Mills is sitting in.

Miss Mills reaches into her bag she had brought to school with her and takes out a candle.

"Emma, this candle is what you explained you had wanted. The wick is infused with potassium so the flame will burn lilac. A friend gave it to me when I was younger. I keep it with me as a luck charm. I would like you to have it. I have no use of it now." Miss Mills explains.

Emma widens her eyes at the gift. _Why would someone freely give away such a gift? _Emma thinks to herself.

"Thank you", is all Emma can mutter.

Before Emma can even think of what she is doing, she leans in and kisses Miss Mills on the lips. Her tentative lips reach Miss Mills' and she suddenly feels the cliché sparks between them. Surprisingly enough, Miss Mills responds and Emma becomes more frantic with her kiss.

They both take a break for air and the intercom breaks the silence, asking for Emma to go to her next class.

Emma shyly steps back from Miss Mills and Miss Mills writes a note for her to go to class. Emma takes the note and turns to leave.

"Emma, I hope to see you again. And keep that candle close to you." Miss Mills speaks up.

Emma turns to her with a smile on her face. "I will."

She turns back and walks to her next class.

_I was right_, Emma thinks, _today is the best day ever._

**Did you like it? Reviews are love :)**

**If any of you would like your own oneshot, Pm me or give me a review saying what the idea of it is and I shall whip up a story for you!**

**If any of you would like to make cover art for this story, which I would LOVE, my tumblr and twitter are paigelindsey97!**

**I love you guys!**


	2. Bricks

**I would like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story! It was originally just going to be a one shot, but every told me to continue the story, so here you are!**

**Also, a HUGE thank you to RegalSwan for the cover art and the idea for this chapter! I absolutely adore you and your creativity!**

**Lastly, someone asked if such a thing existed. Yes, the flame test exists and yes, potassium glows purple and copper burns green. I have looked into the lilac flamed candle and it seems as if you can make them on your own, but I'm not sure if you can buy some anywhere.**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. All Emma could think about was Miss Mills. Her soft, moist lips, the way her dress had shown her every curve, the shimmy of her hips when she walked. Her thoughts were entirely consumed by this mysterious substitute teacher.

Emma knew nothing about Miss Mills, yet she felt she had met the love of her life. As cliché as it is, Emma couldn't help but think of it.

_Had Miss Mills felt the same way? Has she forgotten about me already? She certainly couldn't have considering she gave me her candle! _Emma muses as she lay in her bed that night.

Emma awoke the next morning with mixed feelings, for she did not know if she would see Miss Mills that day, but she had an ever-growing feeling of admiration and hope that she would capture a glimpse (or hopefully the lips) of Miss Mills that day.

Emma arrived at school earlier than usual, trying to spend as much time as she could finding ways to discover where Miss Mills was. She waited for any small glimpse of the entrancing woman, but found none by the time the bell had rung.

Each of her classes in the morning were a blur once again. All Emma could think of was finding Miss Mills. The thoughts consumed her every action until she was vaguely aware that she was heading to her chemistry class once more.

The excitement filled Emma once she had realized she may get to see Miss Mills once again.

Practically striding into class, Emma glanced around the room, searching for the imposing figure that would be their teacher for the day, but found none. She sat in her seat and tapped her pencil on her desk nervously waiting for the class to begin.

After many agonizing seconds, the bell finally rang and the one and only Miss Mills walked into the classroom.

Emma could not contain her smile once she saw the woman that consumed her every thought.

Miss Mills took roll without a glance at Emma, making Emma a bit confused.

_Maybe she just doesn't want anyone to know that something is going on. That definitely has to be the reason. _Emma reasons.

"Class, Dr. Hopper has been called out to a meeting today, so I am once again your substitute. Today we will begin electrolysis. This is the splitting of atoms. We will also test different gasses and I will demonstrate how to determine which gas is identified." Miss Mills instructs.

The class nods their heads and Miss Mills continues.

"Everyone meet me at lab table 3. Miss Swan, you stay behind."

The class gets up and Emma nervously makes her way over to Miss Mills.

"Yes?" Emma asks sweetly, with a shy smile.

"Miss Swan," Miss Mills starts in a soft voice, "I must have you know that what happened yesterday is to never happen again. I did not have time to reprimand you because the office had called you. Do not think that anything is happening or will ever happen between us. It is strictly against school policy and my own morals."

Emma feels as if a ton of bricks smashed against her. She cannot help but let a stray tear escape. _Why? Why did she lead me on? Why did she give me the candle if she feels nothing? Why does she act as if she is disgusted by me? _These thoughts swirl in her head along with a whirlwind of others too incomprehensible to even dissect.

All Emma can do is nod at Miss Mills and walk over to the lab table, standing next to Ruby.

Miss Mills follows behind her and begins to set up the equipment for the experiment.

While doing that, Ruby leans over to Emma and whisper to her. "What was that all about? You look really upset. So I need to beat up someone?" She jokingly asks.

Emma gives a slight smile and shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. I have just been acting like an immature preteen adolescent as Miss Mills would say. I really just want to get this class over with."

Miss Mills finished setting up the equipment and begins to talk about the experiment.

Ruby leans back in to Emma. "This conversation isn't over. I know you have more to say. Come over after school and we can talk about it"

Emma gives a slight nod of acknowledgement and pretends to listen to Miss Mills as she explains the hydrogen pop test.

"You must make a burning splint and stick it into the test tube with the hydrogen. It should a pop or a barking noise if you do it correctly. For oxygen—"

Emma ignores the rest of the explanation. She cannot comprehend anything being said. The feeling of bricks never lifts from her body. The whirlwind of thoughts and questions never ceases. The overbearing feeling of all that has come down upon her becomes too much for Emma to handle.

Emma bursts out into tears in the middle of Miss Mills' explanation and she leans into Ruby's shoulder.

The whole class stares at her and looks back at Miss Mills, assuming the reason she is crying is due to the conversation they had before Miss Mills started the experiment.

Miss Mills can feel the children's eyes boring into her and decides she needs to take action before they scrutinize her any further.

"Miss Swan, take a walk to the guidance office and discuss your matters with your counselor. Miss Lucas, you may go with her." She turns back to the class. "Sorry for the disruption. Now back to oxygen."

Ruby walks a hysterical Emma to the guidance office. The distraught Emma makes up a story about a pet dying to the counselor and the counselor believes her.

The last bell rings and Ruby and Emma walk to Ruby's commode.

While Emma is lost in thought, Ruby thinks of reasons for the outburst in class.

_It's going to be a long night._ Ruby concludes.

**Thank you for reading! Your support is wonderful! Keep in mind that reviews are what keep me motivated!**

**I would once again like to thank RegalSwan, the story idea/cover art goddess for helping me with this story!**

**If you would like to contribute any ideas for further chapters, please PM or say it in a review!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. The Bomb

**I'm back! Don't get used to these daily updates though, I **_**do**_** happen to have a life outside of fan fiction and school!**

**I would like to thank RegalSwan for her continued support and I would also like to thank the guest who has given me the idea for this chapter. Your review made me smile down at my phone like an idiot when I read it! Thank you for making my day!**

Ruby and Emma sit in silence, besides the few sniffs coming from Emma, together on the edge of Ruby's bed. They have been sitting like this for about half an hour, but no one has had the courage to speak up.

Eventually, Ruby grows tired of the silence and tries to figure out what is wrong with Emma.

"Emma, can you please tell me what's wrong? I'm tired of sitting here in silence, knowing I could help you." Ruby speaks up.

Emma lifts her head up. "It's Miss Mills." She finally says.

Ruby wraps her arms around Emma to show support. "Was it what she said to you in class today?" Ruby asks.

Emma slowly nods her head.

"Could you tell me what she said?"

Emma begins to think of what to say before she replies. "I… um…. I kind of kissed her the other day when she held me back from class. She was telling me today that she felt nothing for me and basically that I was a disgrace of a human being."

"You go Emma! Kissing a hot teacher on her first day!" Ruby exclaims, pumping a fist in the air. Emma looks down crestfallen.

"But really, that's a terrible thing for her to say. I can't imagine how I would feel if I were you." Ruby recovers.

"It's just that I thought she liked me back. She gave me a candle for good luck, yet she makes it seem like she despises me! I just don't understand!" Emma says, becoming flustered.

"Wait, she gave you a candle?" Ruby asks.

Emma looks down again. "Yes. It turns lilac when burnt, but apparently that means nothing to her."

Ruby does not know how to answer her, so she just hugs her tighter.

"Maybe she's just denying her feelings for you." Ruby offers.

"I don't know what to think at this point. It's all too confusing." Emma says and starts to get up.

"Thank you for the talk and for staying with me the whole time. I really needed it. Mom will be starting to get worried if I don't show up at home soon though, so I have to go." Emma says.

Ruby and Emma depart and Emma makes her way home. The rest of the day went by with a few flurried thoughts of confusion, hope, and disappointment. Emma tried to pay attention to what her parents were saying to her, but she found herself lost in thought for the most part.

Emma decided to go to bed early, hoping it would end the pain in her heart at least until she woke up. Her last thoughts before falling asleep were of the infamous Miss Mills.

* * *

The next day Emma woke up with a feeling of despair. She knew she could not face Miss Mills, at least for today.

Emma fakes a few coughs and yells to her parents in a groggy voice. "Mom, Dad, I'm not feeling too good."

Emma can hear the footfalls of her parents as they rush into the room.

"Emma, honey, are you okay? Do we need to take you to the hospital? What hurts?"

The many questions were asked in a few short breaths by her parents.

"I… I think I'm okay." Emma says in the best "I'm sick" voice she can muster, while producing a few coughs.

Emma's mother pushes back her hair. "You don't feel warm, but I think you should stay home just in case."

Emma feels the small feeling of success and tries to keep from smiling. "Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, honey. We want you to feel better and we don't want you passing whatever you may have onto anyone else." Her parents finally resolve and back out of the room to get ready for the day.

Emma lay in bed feeling content, but also knowing that she cannot lie to her parents for much longer.

Emma resolves to go back to sleep, since she doesn't have to go to school today, and does exactly that, after texting Ruby and telling her she was "sick".

* * *

In Storybrooke High, Ruby sits alone in chemistry waiting for class to start. The bell rings and once again, Miss Mills struts into the classroom.

Miss Mills starts taking roll and stops when she gets to Emma's name.

"Miss Lucas, where is Miss Swan today?" Miss Mills nonchalantly asks.

"Um… she's sick. Why?" Ruby pries.

"No reason. I would just like to know where my students are to make sure they are not skipping class." Miss Mills explains.

_Strange_ Ruby thinks. _She never asked where August was yesterday, nor did she ask where Neal was. I have to tell Emma. _She resolves.

"Now class, I have some news to pass on to you. Decipher it any way you would like. Dr. Hopper has been transferred to another class and I have been assigned to teach you for the rest of the year." Miss Mills says.

_I have a LOT to tell Emma now!_ Ruby thinks.

Miss Mills interrupts Ruby's thought by giving out instructions for the class today.

The rest of the day went fairly well for both Emma and Ruby. As soon as Ruby gets out of school, she darts to Emma's house to explain what has happened that day.

Ruby walks into Emma's room to find her sitting in her bed with her headphones on, blocking out the world. She walks over to Emma and removes the headphones, demanding attention.

"Ruby! I didn't even see you there!" Emma exclaims.

"Yes, I noticed." Ruby says while laughing. "Anyway, I have huge news for you!" Ruby continues.

"What would that be?" Emma asks.

"Well, prepare yourself for a huge bomb to be dropped on you… Miss Mills told our class today that she is now our permanent teacher." Ruby says and waits for Emma's reaction.

Instead, Emma sits on her bed with a blank expression. "No." Emma mutters.

"Emma, there's more to the news." Ruby explains.

"No, Ruby, I don't want to hear it. It will only make me feel worse."

"So, it would make you feel worse to know that Miss Mills was actually concerned as to where you were today?" Ruby asks.

"She what?" Emma asks.

"You heard me! She made up some excuse saying she just wanted to make sure her students weren't skipping class, yet she hasn't done that with any of her other students the past two days." Ruby explains.

Emma perks up. "Really? You think it means anything? You think she actually likes me? This is all so confusing! She tells me she hates me, but she gave me a candle. She says I'm a disgrace, but she was concerned as to where I was. It just doesn't add up! I don't know what to think!"

"I don't know what to think either, but you can never find out more if you keep skipping school and avoiding her. The only way to find out more is to go to class." Ruby says.

Emma sighs. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to be insulted again and burst out into tears in the middle of class."

"You never know what will happen until you actually go." Ruby explains.

Emma gives a small laugh. "You've never said truer words."

**Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? **

**Reviews= Life/Motivation/Happiness for all!**

**Thanks again to the guest who gave me the idea for this chapter! I would be more than glad if you, or anyone else, wanted to give more ideas for the story!**

**I love you all!**


	4. The Proposal

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! It's been a mixture of activities and pure procrastination.**

**I'd like to thank RegalSwan, my new beta, for everything! You're wonderful! Please give credit to her, for the ending is completely changed for the better because of her, as well as other changes which make this story wonderful!**

**Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter of Chemistry!**

Emma awoke the next day happy and hopeful. She got ready and walked to the kitchen with a bounce in her step.

"Hey Emma! You seem to be doing much better than yesterday! What happened?" Emma's mother asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma gulped as she lied, "I guess I just had a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"That's great sweetie!" Emma's mother answered in a sickly sweet voice that made Emma roll her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a miracle," Emma replied in a monotone voice. "I'm leaving for school now!"

Emma walked out the door and quickly strolled to school. She'd never been one to hurry for school—it was often a place she considered only useful for daydreaming and practicing her art by drawing in the margins of her notebook. The image of Miss Mills though, changed her opinion quickly. _Control yourself, Swan—_Emma thought, as she noticed her hastened pace—_you've got to play it chill_. But try as she may, Emma couldn't hide the grin that emerged on her face, just as she saw her friend standing outside the school's doors.

"I can't believe she's our actual teacher now! I get to see her every day until the end of the year!" Emma began rattling off to Ruby once she was in talking distance. "…Maybe even more than that if I'm reading the signs right. She couldn't have been curious about only _my _absence for no reason!"

In the midst of talking, Emma did not notice that Killian Jones had popped up behind her.

"Aye mate. Looks like the love bug bit ya," Killian jested as Ruby rolled her eyes at Emma. He turned to Ruby. "Who might this young lad be and when can I replace him?" Killian asked, only to receive a light slap from the brunette.

Killian had always flirted with Emma, and just about every other girl in the school. He always had a habit of to getting into people's business, and pants for that matter.

"For you information," Emma said to Killian, turning his attention back to her, "there is no…'lad' as you say, who I love." She crossed her arms, asserting herself more. "And if there was _someone_, who's to say that _you_ could sway me anyway?"

Ruby laughed and gave Emma a high five, Emma missing the apologetic look Ruby threw over to Killian.

"Ah, mate," Killian returned, "you know I'm just messing with ya!" He lightly threw a friendly punch to her shoulder. "And besides, I saw your eyes glowing when you were talking about this lad."

Killian kept her gaze for a moment, but grew distracted by a sight in the corner of his eye. As Ella strolled passed them, he ran after her. "Aye mate! Care for a date tonight?"

Ruby looked over at Emma and laughed. "He can't just leave people alone, can he?"

They both laughed just as the bell for class rang.

* * *

_Yes_ Emma thinks. _Time for chemistry with my favorite teacher/lover!_ The thoughts popped into Emma's mind before she can berate herself for thinking of calling Miss Mills her "lover".

Emma arrived in class early and sat herself down at her usual spot, waiting for Ruby to appear.

Miss Mills sat at her desk waiting for the bell to ring, announcing the beginning of class. She noticed Miss Lucas dart into class and into her seat next to Miss Swan just before the bell rang.

"I thought I would be late!" Ruby whispered to Emma, still trying to catch her breath. "Graham and I were talking and I lost track of time!"

Emma half-heartedly listened to Ruby while she stared at Miss Mills with lovesick eyes.

"Emma, are you even listening to me?" Ruby asked.

She received no reply from Emma, so she gave up trying to talk to her. _I can't believe I've been replaced by a _teacher. Ruby thought.

Miss Mills stood up from her desk in the front of class and began explaining what the class was to do that day.

Emma ignored most of what she said and instead, stared at the way her lips form the words coming out of her mouth and the way she confidently walked around the classroom as if her 5 inch heels were not killing her feet like Emma knew they must be.

The class rose from their seats and Emma came out of her daze in time to hear her name called, once again, by Miss Mills.

"Miss Swan, this is a level 1 chemistry course; chemistry is challenging to grasp as it is. I don't want to see you falling behind, given the rapid pace of this course," she said sternly. "You need to stop staring into space during my class. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded and walked over to the table with Ruby waiting for her.

"What did she say?" Ruby eagerly asked.

"Well, she said I need to start paying attention in class because this course is hard to grasp and she doesn't want me to fall behind." Emma explained, not sure how to take the news.

"Well, it doesn't sound discouraging, but it also doesn't sound encouraging,"

"Maybe you can try something to get her attention."

Emma knew full well that what Ruby had in mind was for Emma to maybe pay attention, raise her hand more often—gain positive attention. But Emma's grin grew devilish as the wheels of her mind spun. "You know, Ruby…," she said, "…you're a genius!"

"Oh?" Ruby asked with one eyebrow raised. "How so?"

Emma chuckled. "Why don't I purposely do things wrong so I can stay afterschool and get the extra help that I _obviously_ need?" Emma stated, even though it was a question. Ruby could see that her friend had already made her mind up—she was simply begging for Ruby's approval.

Ruby rolled her eyes—_tell her what she wants to hear, Rubes. _"Sounds good to me!" Ruby said. "Just don't fail the class because of her. I'd hate to see how your mother would react to that!"

Emma nodded and cringed at the thought of her mother's reaction to her failing a class. It would not end well.

"Got it!" Emma exclaimed, eager to enact her plan. Just then, she noticed Miss Mills had been looking her way.

"Miss Swan," the woman called from behind her, "why are you not doing what I asked at the beginning of class?"

_Perfect way to start my plan!_ Emma thought.

"Um, Miss Mills," Emma asks innocently, "I didn't quite understand what you wanted us to do. Is there any way you could help me?"

Miss Mills rolled her eyes. "Miss Lucas, I trust you will be able to fill Miss Swan in on the instructions?" She asked.

Ruby nodded and Miss Mills walked over to another table.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," Emma said with a sigh.

"I know...," Ruby suggested, "maybe you should take another approach?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Emma exclaims, proud of her new plan. "Maybe I should do the opposite! Maybe I should work so hard and do so well that I can ask to stay after and work on more complicated stuff to impress her!"

_Finally—_Ruby thought—_a smart idea from this one. _ "Well that certainly sounds like a better plan than before!"

The rest of the class went by fairly smoothly. Both Emma and Ruby continued to brainstorm ways to get Miss Mills to notice Emma in a more positive way.

At the end of class, Emma walked up to Miss Mills. "Miss Mills," she began. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Ruby was staring from the hallway, cheering her on. Her teacher simply moved her glasses to the brim of her nose, indicating she was listening. "Is it possible for me to stay after and work on more advanced experiments?" Emma asked. "These experiments in class are very interesting and I would like to indulge more into the world of chemistry." Emma explained, reciting the proposal she had made up with Ruby during the class.

Before Emma could continue to drabble on about her fabricated newfound desire to cure rare forms of cancer one day, Miss Mills put her hand up, stopping Emma.

"Miss Swan, I've heard enough."

"So, you'll let me stay after?!" Emma cried in enthusiasm.

"On the contrary, Miss Swan," she said, returning to her notepad and pen.

"But," Emma pleaded, getting in her face, "…I…I…really…,"—_fuck, we didn't write out this part!_ "I really…like…chem-i-cals?" she said, raising her voice on the final word.

"Nice try, Miss Swan," Miss Mills said, gazing at her once more, "but the answer is no. Absolutely not."

"But why?" Emma whined a bit. To this, Miss Mills rolled her eyes. She slowly removed her glasses with one hand and put her pen down on the pad.

"If you must know," she began, "it's because you're not dedicated."

"I am sooo dedicated," Emma let out, not realizing she was cutting Miss Mills off from speaking.

She glared at Emma, scolding her impertinence. "A few days ago, Miss Swan, you missed my joke entirely when I said, 'all people who consume dihydrogen monoxide will die,' " she stepped up from her seat lightly, "a joke, which may I add, my friend's ten year old daughter understood…".

She paused for a moment, allowing Emma to defend her stupidity. "It sounded ominous!"

"Ah, yes," Miss Mills grinned, "because water is so dooming!" She placed her hand on her hip as she continued to lecture. "You were dazing off in class today, you left your Bunsen burner on again yesterday," she rattled off, "and if you think for one minute that I _don't_ notice you copying your little friend's homework during the first five minutes of class," she sternly glared directly into Ms. Swan's eyes, "then you are mistaken."

"But I want to learn!" Emma begged.

Her plea sank deep into Miss Mill's heart. Was it really all that long ago she herself had uttered a similar sentiment? She paused for some reflection.

"Miss Swan," she said, calling Emma's focus, "show me you are capable, and that you do in fact want to learn and that this isn't some childish ploy to gain my attention….and I shall reconsider your proposal."

"Alright," Emma whispered, still shattered by the woman's words. She left the classroom without another word.

_I will show her—_she thought. But then she gulped. _How the hell am I supposed to do that?_

**Did you like it? Reviews are love, and everyone needs a little love!**

**Feel free to share ideas for further chapters! **

**Once again, thanks sooooooooooooooooooooo much to RegalSwan for the great ideas for this chapter and chapters to come. I could never ask for a more perfect beta/friend/idea goddess!**


	5. Help Comes in Many Forms

**It's been so long! I missed you guys, and I missed writing, but school has been overbearing and I've had so much to do! Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to read my excuses, so here you go!**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm never gonna get this!" Emma cried out as she banged her head against the book once more. "This was such a dumb idea!"

It was Saturday, and the last place Emma thought she would be was a library. But Emma had decided to go with Ruby to tackle the challenge head on and actually learn chemistry. _It couldn't be that hard—_Emma thought to herself_—all the teachers really did was teach straight from their copy of the book, right? _ Emma was very determined to knock the pants off Miss Mills with her soon-to-be new chemistry skills and nothing was going to stop her.

Emma had met Ruby in the library at 8 AM sharp, hoping to cram as much in as possible. They had found an empty table and thrown down a bunch of books on chemistry related topics that they'd collected. But after an hour of flipping through pages and scribbling down jargon, Emma was less eager than she had been.

"How they hell am I supposed to balance a redox reaction when I don't even know what it is?" Emma grumbled, still staring at the text, hoping the answer would magically come.

Ruby quickly glanced at the book. "Oh, that's easy, Em," she pointed out, "a redox reaction is a reaction where the oxidation states of the atoms change."

Emma just raised her eyebrow at Ruby. "Not helping," she said angrily. Ruby was one of those kids who, like Emma, fell asleep in class often enough. But unlike Emma, things seemed to just click for her—she didn't have to try too hard. Emma wouldn't mind this trait so much if Ruby also had the skills to explain how she got her answers, but Ruby was a terrible tutor.

Ruby sighed. "Hey, I'm gonna go grab my notebook from my car," she said, "maybe I took some notes somewhere."

Emma paid no mind to Ruby's optimistic idea, as she knew it was unlikely she'd taken any notes, and if she had, they'd likely only make sense to Ruby. Instead, she allowed her mind to become consumed by thoughts of Miss Mills. She never realized how much one woman, a teacher at that, could mean to her and make her want to do just about anything for that woman. Miss Mills strutted into her life and now Emma could not imagine it any other way. _I wonder what she's like at home_—Emma thought—_Is she a coffee or a tea woman? I wonder if she's with anyone. Does she think about me at all during the day? _

Before Emma can delve further into her mind, she pulled out a different book from the pile titled "_Chemistry: From Beginners to Advanced". _ Emma began flipping through the pages, quickly finding this text to be no easier than the last.

After a few more minutes of trying to scan through the gibberish, Emma slammed the book shut. Maybe they had looked in the wrong section? She walked over to the circulation desk to see a brunette reading behind the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked after sensing someone's presence.

"Uh, yeah," Emma let out. "I was looking for an intro to chemistry book—like a beginner's guide," Emma said as she motioned to her table, pointing to her stack of collected books. "I think I must have grabbed books from the advanced section. Can you tell me where the easy books are?"

The girl removed her glasses, looked at Emma, and then over to the table. She got up and walked over to the pile of books, Emma following behind. She moved the books around, checking the titles.

"It seems you've grabbed some of the introductory books that we have right here," she pointed out, holding a book that Emma had discarded after struggling through the first chapter.

"Really?" Emma asked with all hope evaporated from her voice when the young librarian nodded. Emma sighed and put her hand to her head. "I'm so screwed!"

The brunette had seen this scenario many times before. One of her classmates comes in on a Saturday right before a big test, hoping to cram everything they had been ignoring for weeks. It was pathetic, she thought. How hard was it to pay attention and get good grades?

"Maybe you should have tried studying earlier," the brunette let out in frustration.

"Huh?" Emma looked to her, a bit confused.

The girl clarified. "Big exam on Monday?" she asked. "Haven't been taking notes?"

"Not exactly," Emma groaned, annoyed by the brunette's snarky demeanor.

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I just assumed—I didn't mean to insinuate—"

"That I'm a dumb asshole jock who only needs to study to pass so she can stay on the soccer team?" Emma said, cutting her off. The brunette gave her a look. Emma continued. "Yeah, I know you," she added, "you're in all the A.P. classes—you're pretty quiet. But I mean, you have to be thinking all those assholes are idiots."

"I spoke out of turn," the brunette answered.

"Yeah, you did," Emma said. "It's not exactly like that—I mean, I'm not doing well in chemistry," she clarified, "but I'm here by choice—I want to do better."

The brunette thought for a moment or two. "You know," she suggested softly, "I could tutor you—"

Emma raised her eyebrow. "Yeah?" she asked, and saw the girl nod. "What's in it for you?"

The brunette blushed shyly and looked away. Finally, she turned back to face Emma. "Your friend," she said, gesturing to Ruby, who was just walking back in after going to her car. "Would you introduce me?"

Emma glanced back and forth between Ruby and the librarian. She saw the girl's silly smile and flushed cheeks. She recognized the look as being similar to the one she got whenever she saw Miss Mills.

"She's not gay, you know," Emma said, as the girl kept staring at Ruby.

"I know," she quickly defended. "I just want to talk to her—get to know her."

Emma rolled her eyes. If this girl was indirectly helping her to have time with Miss Mills, why not help her have time with Ruby? "Deal," she finally said. "When do we start?"

The girl smiled. "Well," she said, "first we need to find you a beginner's book. Meet me tomorrow at the big book store downtown at noon."

"Sounds good," she said, ready to get back to Ruby. She realized she hadn't exactly been polite to the poor girl. "I'm Emma, by the way," she said, extending her hand for a shake.

The librarian took her hand. "Belle—my name's Belle."

* * *

"I'm ready to learn!" Emma said to Belle the next day at the bookstore.

"Are you really?"

"Yeah! Let's start with this!" Emma picked up a college book on advanced organic chemistry.

Belle laughed. "I'm not sure we will ever got to that level. You need to start with something like 'Chemistry 101 for Dummies'!"

Emma considered looking angry or crestfallen, but she knew Belle was right. She had no idea about anything related to chemistry, except that potassium burned purple, but that was all thanks to Miss Mills.

Belle retrieved a book from the shelf labeled "Science" and opened it.

"The key is to not read word for word. Take notes of the important things and it will all come together." Belle explained.

_Easy for you to say-_ Emma thought. Instead of voicing her opinion, Emma began looking for key words and ideas while Belle helped her, at least she would like to think it that way. Belle actually wrote down most of the notes and Emma read them over, trying to understand them.

"So an electron has a negative charge and a protron has a positive charge?"

"Well, yes and no. A _proton_ has a positive charge. Pro_tron _is not an actual word, but you're getting there!" Belle explained.

"Proton schmoton, whatever. I get the concept. At least I'm lea—…" Emma zoned out.

Belle followed the path of Emma's eyes and saw Miss Mills reading a book in the coffee shop area.

"I see! _That's _why you want to learn more! It makes sense now!"

Emma blushed, but then became worried. "What if she's heard us? What if she saw the book? She'll think I'm dumb, which I am, but she doesn't need to know that!"

Belle laughed. "Well why don't we go and see?"

"What?" Emma asked, surprised at the suggestion.

"You heard me! Plus, you'll be able to talk to her! I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes." Belle explained.

With a little pushing from Belle, the girls made it over to Miss Mills' table.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Miss Mills asked, not at all surprised at Belle, but completely surprised at Emma.

Emma couldn't find any words to form, so Belle spoke up. "I was looking for books for school, as always, and I noticed Emma was here. She was looking for some Camus and Nietzsche, so I pointed it out to her."

Miss Mills looked amused and impressed. "Camus and Nietzsche? Well I'm glad to see that you are advancing in literature, considering your work in my class leaves much to be desired."

Emma, once again, didn't know how to respond. "I- I love literature. And I _do _know about chemistry, you just haven't seen the full affect. I bet you didn't think I knew protrons have a positive charge and electrons have a negative charge!" She stated confidently.

"Well dear, you learn something new every day. I knew pro_tons_ have a positive charge, but not protrons. Thanks for clearing that up." Miss Mills jeered back and resumed reading her book.

Emma looked crestfallen and walked away, not caring if Belle followed or not.

"You know," Belle said when they got back to the table, "you didn't make a _huge_ fool of yourself. I'm sure many people mix up the pronunciations of the words."

Emma avoided commenting, but instead replied "Thanks for helping me out. At least she thinks I'm smart in one subject."

Belle smiled. "I can't have her thinking you that you're an idiot trying to learn chemistry…she doesn't see you in your literature class, so she could believe you're a worldly reader—she wouldn't know that you're actually still roughing it through 'See Spot Run'."

Emma suppressed a small laugh and thanked Belle for her help. "Here. I can't pay you, but here is Ruby's number as payment. I'll be sure to tell her how amazing you are so you can get on her good side."

Belled swelled up with happiness as Emma gave her the number. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Emma replied, walking out the door of the bookstore.

_Ah- _Emma thinks_- Young love and its effect on others._

* * *

**Thanks for those who have waited so patiently for the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed the super-long chapter that I have made, with the help of RegalSwan.**

**If any of you have the time, thank RegalSwan, my beta, for this wonderful story. She has come up with most of the ideas and helped make this story so much better than I could have if I had done it myself. THANK YOU REGALSWAN!**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas, PLEASE PM them or put them in a review. I'll be sure I can incorporate the, hopefully!**

**Thank you again! **


End file.
